Slept With Someone
by Love the Omni
Summary: Ian grinned. He'd never really liked Mickey that much before, but one thing was for sure: Mickey was a goddamn excellent lay. Ian/Mickey gay slash; my version of their first time in 1x07


**Slept With Someone  
**

Summary: Ian/Mickey gay slash; my version of their first time in 1x07

Disclaimer: I don't own Shameless.

Wow this took me longer to write than I thought it would. I have such a short attention span when writing smut. I kept getting distracted. xD Anyway, I hope you enjoy it~ As always, please read and review~ :D

If you don't like it, give me constructive criticism. I can take it. owo;;

* * *

It happened so fast that Ian almost couldn't process it. As soon as Mickey's eyes met his with a look of pure _lust_, they both suddenly _knew_ what was going to happen.

The tire iron fell to the ground with a loud clang, and Mickey grabbed at his shirt, ripping it off. Ian hurriedly pushed Mickey off of him so he could pull at his own clothes.

If Ian had stopped for a minute to think, he would have realized that this was a really fucking bad idea. This was Mickey fucking _Milkovich_: there was a whole list of reasons why he shouldn't be doing this.

But all of Ian's common sense flew out the window when Mickey shimmied out of his boxers and dropped them on the floor, smirking confidently at him. Ian couldn't take his eyes off of Mickey as he frantically fumbled with shoving his own pants down.

He never would have expected the neighborhood thug who was always covered in dirt to look so fucking _hot_.

Ian finally took off his own boxers, leaving them both completely naked. Mickey leaned back on the bed, biting his lip admiringly at the sight of Ian's hard dick. He wasn't disappointed with what he saw.

As Ian climbed onto the bed to join him, Mickey leaned over to his bedside table to grab a bottle of lube and a condom from the top drawer.

Ian wanted desperately to touch and kiss every inch of Mickey that he could, but he held back. Honestly, Ian expected Mickey to be the one to take control. Mickey seemed way too macho to be okay with being the one on bottom.

Ian never really enjoyed taking it in the ass (he'd tried it out of curiosity a few times with Roger Spikey and once with Kash), but he was too horny to be in the mood to argue. He waited for Mickey to throw him down and get on top.

But instead, Mickey tossed him the condom. "Put it on," the brunette ordered.**  
**

Ian raised his eyebrows in surprise, but Mickey ignored him, popping open the cap of the bottle of lube and squirting the substance onto his own fingers. He quickly shoved a lubed finger inside of himself. Ian grinned, his dick twitching at the realization that he was really about to top Mickey _Milkovich_.

He watched, transfixed, as Mickey finger-fucked himself, shoving in another finger and scissoring them to stretch out his own hole.

It sure seemed like Mickey knew what the fuck he was doing.

The brunette didn't show any signs of shame or embarrassment at being so exposed right in front of Ian's eyes, he just concentrated on moving his own fingers inside of himself. His breathing became shallower each time his fingers brushed further inside.

Ian hastily tore open the condom and tossed the wrapper aside. He jerked his cock a few times to make sure it was fully hard before carefully rolling on the condom.

Mickey pulled his fingers out once he was satisfied that he'd been prepared enough. He looked expectantly at Ian.

"Get over here," he said to Ian with a seductive smile, daring him to make a move.

Ian grabbed Mickey's legs and pulled his whole body closer. He pushed Mickey's thighs up and spread them apart to get better access, before rubbing the head of his cock against Mickey's sensitive opening.

Ian positioned himself against the rim of his ass before slowly pressing inside. Mickey grunted and his body tensed in resistance at first to the intrusion, but it didn't take long before Ian was able to slide deeper into him more easily.

Ian sighed contently at the feeling of Mickey's heat surrounding his cock. Despite his sudden urge to _move_, he waited to let Mickey adjust. Mickey's whole body shivered in pleasure underneath him. If he was experiencing much pain, he sure wasn't showing it.

"I expected you to be tighter," Ian commented as he slowly pulled out and thrusted back inside.

"I ain't no fuckin' virgin, if that's what you mean," Mickey grumbled, sounding annoyed. "Now get a fucking move on."

Ian took the hint and shut up, pushing inside farther. Mickey's eyebrows knitted together, and he emitted a low hiss of approval.

Ian became more confident with each thrust. He pushed in and out, in and out, shoving his dick farther and farther inside of the boy underneath him until he was buried to the hilt.

Ian was amazed at how different it was fucking Mickey.

He knew that Kash liked being with him, but sometimes Kash made being on bottom seem like a chore. It seemed like every time they fucked, Kash always had a painful grimace on his face. Ian always had to be careful not to hurt him.

Mickey, on the other hand, _loved_ every second of it. His eyes fluttered closed, and he bit his lip to stifle the grunts of ecstasy that threatened to escape from him every time Ian hammered into him. Ian couldn't help admiring the look of absolute _need_ on Mickey's face.

It didn't take long for Ian to find out that Mickey _loved_ to be manhandled and thoroughly _fucked_. He liked to be pounded and dominated until he could no longer see straight. But despite loving to be on bottom, he was actually completely selfish in bed. He liked to be pampered and his every whim catered to. And if Ian didn't get off from fucking him the way that _he_ wanted him to fuck, then it was his own goddamn problem.

Ian ran his hands over Mickey's hard muscles, touching and grasping at the shorter boy desperately. He leaned down to kiss and bite and suck a wet trail over the skin on Mickey's neck.

He pulled back, hovering over Mickey's lips. He wanted to kiss him. But Mickey suddenly interrupted him before he could lean down to press their lips together.

"Quit bein' such a fuckin pussy and pound me harder!" he hissed impatiently.

Ian obeyed gladly. He hooked his arm under Mickey's leg to keep it in the air, before quickening his pace. He jackhammered in and out of the boy beneath him. His ass shook with the intensity of his thrusts. The bed bounced up and down.

Mickey tried his best to stifle his moans, but he wasn't doing a very good job. He threw his head back and sobbed out a cry of satisfaction. He panted and gasped for breath.

Ian chuckled at him before slowing down and pulling out.

"What the _fuck_, Gallagher?" Mickey whined in disappointment. He immediately missed the feeling of having Ian inside of him.

"Turn around," Ian commanded. "Get on your hands and knees. Maybe you won't be so fucking loud if I shove your face into the mattress." Mickey wasted no time arguing. He flipped over and got into position, keening blissfully when he felt Ian mount him and push into him again from behind.

Ian immediately got back into rhythm, sliding in and out of Mickey over and over again. The brunette backed up against every thrust with one of his own.

Ian's hands gripped Mickey's hips hard enough to leave bruises, pushing and pulling Mickey's body onto his dick. Mickey's eyes rolled back into his head in appreciation. "Oh fuckkk," he moaned.

Ian shoved Mickey down so that his ass was in the air and his upper half was pressed against the bed. The brunette smiled, groaning and shaking his hips for more.

It was almost slutty how much it was apparent that he enjoyed cock.

"Shitfuckingchist, Gallag... ugh..." Ian hit Mickey's prostate full force, causing him to shout happily in surprise. He squirmed beneath Ian, moving back and matching every thrust.

Ian's hips smacked against Mickey's thighs, causing Mickey's whole body to rock forward and the bed to creak. The headboard banged against the wall.

Ian was making a complete mess of Mickey. The smaller boy groaned loudly into his bedsheets. He attempted to muffle his own noises by pressing his mouth to the back of his hand.

But honestly, they were being way too careless. They were extremely lucky that Mickey's dad was still completely unaware, passed out drunk on the couch in the living room. **  
**

Ian could feel himself about to reach the edge. He could tell that Mickey was getting close too. Ian rammed into that special spot inside of him, and _fuck -_ it made Mickey see stars.

"Hnnghh... ohgod... ugh..." Mickey growled. "I'm..." Ian could feel Mickey contract around him as he came, his white semen spurting over the bed. Ian slammed in harder one last time before he too erupted deep within Mickey.

Ian breathed heavily and lazily pulled out of Mickey, rolling over and sighing in satisfaction and contentment.

After taking a moment to compose himself, he pulled off the condom, tying the end in a tight knot and tossing it in the trash.

Mickey pulled the covers over both of them, before laying back and trying to catch his breath. He didn't say a word.

They both just lay silently and came down from their high.

Ian grinned. He'd never really liked Mickey that much before, but one thing was for sure: Mickey was a goddamn _excellent_ lay.

He didn't really see a future with Mickey, but he still hoped that they could continue getting off together. He couldn't wait to fuck him again.

In that moment, Ian had no _clue_ what hanging out with Mickey would lead to. There was no way he could have predicted it.

Sleeping with Mickey would turn out to be both the worst and the best decision of his life. But it never would have started if he hadn't come barging into Mickey's house, demanding to reclaim Kash's stolen gun.


End file.
